Beneath the Twilight Sky
by Mountiana
Summary: Zelda is sick of being saved all the time. Why does Link get to do all of the fun adventures? Well, now she and Midna are taking things into their own hands by taking a much needed, weeklong adventure getaway. They are both smart, beautiful, and powerful... What could possibly happen?


Chapter 1 – The Ladies are Bored

"Link." Link looked up from his… erhm… what was it? Some type of gadget he had picked up somewhere in Hyrule.

"Yes, Zelda?" He put his… thingy… down and stood up from his perch on the outer walls of Castle Town.

"Why is it that you always get the adventures?" Link was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it that I am the one who always needs saving? Isn't it a bit odd that I can work magic and fight and I always get kidnapped, my mind wiped, or thrown somewhere?"

"Well, I certainly didn't ask for that to happen. Nor did I want to be in constant danger while chasing after you."

"Look, that was just my introduction. I have a proposition for you, mister. Give me Epona, your wolf powers, and ask Midna to come with me. I am sick and tired of being a damsel in freaking distress. I am Princess Zelda. I am a powerful sorceress. I am BORED. One week is all I am asking. One. Week. What do you say?" Link looked out over the world outside the castle walls as he thought. The sun was nearing twilight… "Link?"

"Zelda… I don't know. Can't you have your own Horse? If you have magic, why do you need wolf powers?" Zelda laughed.

"I guess I am just a bit envious of all the stories you told me… Okay. No Epona or Wolf... But could you ask Midna if she would come with me?" At hearing her name a second time, Midna herself popped out of Link's shadow.

"Adventure sounds great to me. I have been bored too… Gosh, Link. Why are you so boring? Count me in, Zelda." Zelda smiled at the little imp. Everything was going perfectly.

"Thank you, Midna! I'll meet you at the South Gate of the Castle tomorrow morning at dawn! Dang that was cliché. But still. Yay!" Zelda swore the small creature winked at her.

After waving goodbye to Midna and Link, who was once again messing with his gizmo, Zelda ran off to the stables to find her horse. As she arrived, the black animal perked up and moved toward the half-door of her stall.

"Hello, Impa! Guess what! We are going on an adventure!" Zelda stroked her friend's downy nose gently.

_Where are we going, Princess?_

"Well… I don't actually know. I have a lot to do tonight before I leave. I wasn't sure Midna would come… I figured a guide might be important."

_I see… Well. I am bored._

"It seems like everyone is."

_Let's to go south first. It is safer territory, so we should probably start there. Not to mention I am unsure what my endurance is these days…_

"Sounds good! It will be interesting to see Link's hometown and the spirits there. I am so excited!"

_I am as well. There is nothing like running through Hylian Fields. _

"I'll get you a little before Dawn, then we will meet Midna. Sleep well, Impa!"

_Goodnight, Princess._ With that, Zelda ran from the stables and teleported up to her tower.

When she appeared in her rooms, she opened an old chest in the corner and revealed a map of Hyrule that was dusted with age and meticulously penned runes. The Hylian Princess set this on her feather bed and then dug further through the wooden storage unit. After shuffling through old letters and drawings, she finally hit the bottom, rather, the fake bottom. Zelda traced one magic-covered finger over the wood, forming a rune, and the bottom vanished, revealing her magic bow and magic sword.

This sword, Darkness, was an heirloom of the royal family, and the power of every enemy it destroyed was taken into the blade. Zelda smiled as she saw the faint images of faces swirling within the black steel. The bow on the other hand was a lightly colored wood weapon, made by Zelda for her own brand of magic. Her bow, Light, was infused with Zelda's magic so that whenever she, and only she, drew back, an arrow of light magic would form. With Darkness and Light in her command, the monarch of Hyrule became the master of Twilight.

Zelda spent the next few hours pouring over her map, plotting places and people to see in one week. After readying her pack, armor, and weapons, she drifted off to sleep for what seemed like moments, then she jumped out of bed an hour before dawn and dressed for her well-deserved adventure.

Zelda's armor was not really a normal metal. It was enchanted gold that was as light, soft, and flexible to her movements as her satin gown, but was as hard as the Mirror Shield to enemy blows. As she put on every strap, the gold changed colors to her surroundings, making Zelda blend in with her chambers. Once she was fully dressed, Zelda strapped on her pack and sword, slung her bow over her shoulder, and teleported down to prepare Impa.

When Zelda appeared in the stable, she saw that Impa was already awake and had piled up her enchanted gold bridle, saddle blanket and saddle next to the door.

_I have been waiting. Everything is here. Except my breakfast. _ The horse snorted playfully.

"Oh dear, a hungry horse." Zelda smiled as she pulled out an apple from her pack and fed it to her friend. "Is the horse ready to be dressed?"

_Absolutely. I need this week badly._

"You and me both…" Zelda said as she entered the stall and placed the saddle blanket on Impa's dark back. The Hylian Princess meticulously checked and rechecked every buckle on her saddle and bridle, and once she was satisfied, she placed her pack in the saddlebag and strapped her bow onto the saddle within reach to the rider. As she mounted up, Zelda and Impa felt a mutual zing of exhilaration. Both horse and rider were finally free to see adventure again.


End file.
